


II wii2h you'd come back...

by caliginousGestures



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliginousGestures/pseuds/caliginousGestures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You freeze. So. So that's why he never came home? But...you never forgot to apologize! You never got to fix what you said! No! This wasn't fair! You can't move. you can't breathe. You're just frozen.</p><p>Your name is Sollux Captor and you feel like you just murdered your boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	II wii2h you'd come back...

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a thing and couldn't help myself. I just have this thing with writing sad things and making myself cry I guess. Have fun with some of my personal OTP feels

"Shut the fuck up Captor! Maybe if you'd been watching out better it wouldn't have happened!"

"Oh, tho now it'th my fault with it?! At leatht I wathn't the one who left the fucking movieth out on top of the car!"

"You still couldn't have gotten them off the roof before driving off?!"

"I wathn't paying attention you athhole! Maybe you should think about my end of thith too before running your mouth like you alwayth fucking do!" 

"Oh as if you're any better! Maybe you should pay attention once in a while, because then things like this wouldn't happen!"

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that Karkat? Only you would care tho much about a few thtupid ath movieth."

"You know those were my favorites! Maybe if they were something like Juno or Knocked Up, I'd agree that they don't matter, but you know Titanic, The First Fifty Dates, and Serendipity are my favorites!"

"Oh shut up about your dumb ath fuck romancthe movieth. God, you're thuch a goddamn idiot. Honethtly I'm embarrathed to call mythelf your boyfriend. I wouldn't even mind not ever theeing your ugly ath fathe again."

Karkat froze, just staring at you with a genuinely hurt look on his face for a few moments before responding again, this time was much quieter. "Maybe you fucking won't."

And with that, he turned and stormed out of the front door. Not long after, you heard the car start and pull away from the house.

It wasn't unusual for you and him to get into a fight over something dumb like movies. And this time was no different. You accidentally ran over three of his favorite romance films when he forgot to take them into the house. Its not your fault they fell off the top of the car and into the way of the tires. He just freaked out for no reason.

Whatever, he'd be back soon

~~~Time Skip~~~

It was currently 1:30 AM and Karkat still wasn't home. Woe, you really pissed him off this time. Usually he'd be home an hour or so after leaving, terrified apologies and pleas for you to stay with him flowing out of his big ass mouth nonstop while you tell him its okay and that you forgive him. But now it's been an excess of at least, what, five hours?

Whatever, he'll be home soon.

~~Time Skipx2 Combo~~~

You wake up at around 11:30 AM, feeling a bit better than you did last night. Karkat still wasn't home, but you knew what to do to make him feel better. So you get up, get dressed, and head out to the local mall to get a few things.

First thing when you first get to the mall, paint. Karkat wanted to paint his room red, but never really got to it. So you figured that you should get it done for him, just so that he could have a nice surprise for when he returns.

The next thing, three new copies of The Fifty First Dates, Serendipity, and Titanic to replace the ones you ran over. Maybe after he sees his freshly painted room, he'll want to watch a movie with you? You hope so. You really do enjoy watching romance movies with him, no matter what you usually say to him. 

The last stop is a flower store where you buy the most beautiful bouquet of flowers you can find. There are all kinds, from roses to daisies to lilacs to tulips. Karkat was so going to be happy with how goddamn mushy and corny this was.

Satisfied with your little shopping trip, you head home, quickly putting certain things away before heading into his room and pulling all the furniture away from the walls. You head into the kitchen to get a few different brushes from under the sink before heading back into his room to begin painting.

It was a long and tedious task, but when you finally finish the last few inches of Karkat's room, you stand up and look around at your handy work. It only took one big can of paint, but a long while to actually be done. Looking at the time you realize you were painting for about another two and half hours, yet Karkat still wasn't home.

Oh well, he'd be back soon.

~~~Time Skip~~~

You didn't do anything productive. You watched the three movies you just bought once, yet Karkat still wasn't home. He was probably really pissed off. Oh well, you'd still do anything to help him feel better

 

So when he third movie finally ends, you sigh and get up, heading into the to start dinner. You make his favorite romantic meal, and even go to find a few candles to light up the dinner table. You set the plates and silverware out and serve the food to each plate, setting the bouquet of flowers in the middle.

You have no idea how long you were sitting there, waiting for Karkat to just get home, when you hear a knock on your front door. You instantly get up, run over and open the door...only to see a cop standing there.

He sighs and calmly asks, "Are you sollux Captor?" 

After shakily and hesitantly nodding, the officer tell you about how Karkat was in a car accident soon after leaving, and that he died then and there.

You freeze. So. So that's why he never came home? But...you never forgot to apologize! You never got to fix what you said! No! This wasn't fair! You can't move. you can't breathe. You're just frozen.

Your name is Sollux Captor and you feel like you just murdered your boyfriend.


End file.
